Fire and Ice: Year 3
by DMxxfreek
Summary: Harry and Haylee are now teenagers, but being a teen is not all its cracked up to be.
1. Summer

Summer

Chapter 1

I can't believe it. I have a crush on my brother's worst enemy. Draco Malfoy. Harry would kill me if he found out. I can't let that happen.

It was almost midnight and all I could think about was him. Harry, on the other hand, was trying to read something under the covers. Every now and then, Uncle Vernon would come in and check on us. I laughed in my head thinking how stupid Uncle Vernon was not to figure out that Harry was causing the light.

I guess turning thirteen did have some advantages.

Harry and I were now teenagers! All right!!!

Harry grew taller, around 5'6". I was 5'5". I got more muscle and some other places grew, too. I am not going to say, that would be weird. Harry didn't like that fact, because of all the things that Dudley's friends would say to me. You know those really bad pick up lines. The worst one that his guy said, I think Vic was his name was "Is that a mirror in your pocket, because I see myself in your pants." I mean come on really? Is that the best you got?

That really didn't go so very well for him, let's just say her got _burned_.

I didn't let that incident bring me down. Hogwarts was only three weeks away. I couldn't wait to go back.


	2. When Pigs Fly

When Pigs Fly

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up before Harry did, and I walked down the steps to get some breakfast.

For some odd reason, Aunt Petunia had gotten kinder to me. I don't know why, but she got me a cell phone, IPod, and amazing clothes. I guess it was because she always wanted a daughter to care for. I just so hapened to fit the bill. I had her wrapped arpund my finger so well.

"Aunt Petunia, I was wondering if you could sign this for me." I asked her once I was in the kitchen.

"Sure, Haylee," She answered signing the form." Aunt Marge is coming today, she is so excited to she you and Dudley."

That was another thing. Aunt Marge loved me. When we went over to visit her one time, the instant we walked inside the door, she loved me. Harry on the other hand was pissed.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." I smiled sweetly.

"Of course, dear."

_That was so easy_

A few moments later, Harry, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley came down the stairs.

"Aunt Marge is coming today, and I don't want you to mess anything up." He told Harry.

"I won't if she won't." Harry replied.

At noon, Uncle Vernon came back from the airport with his sister.

"Oh, Haylee, look at you. You look so pretty and grown up."Aunt Marge said to me at dinner.

"Thank you." I said to her.

I averted my head and caught Harry's eye. He was mad as hell. However, out of no where, she began to talk bad about our mom and dad. That is were I cross the line. I began to get pissed, too.

"Is it getting a bit warm in here?" Aunt Marge asked." Or is it just me?"

"No, I feel it, too." Aunt Petunia said.

I looked at Harry and smirked. He smiled back.

The best part was the part where Aunt Marge bagan to blow up like a balloon. That will teach you to mess with our parents. When no one else was watching Harry and I ran back up to our room and pack all of our things. We were so out of here.

"You bring her back! You bring her back right now!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"No!" Harry shouted." She deserved what she got."

With that, Harry and I left the house. Where we were going? We had no idea.


	3. The Knight Bus

The Knight Bus

Chapter 3

"What are we going to do know, Haylee?" Harry asked me as we dragged our stuff down the deserted street.

"No idea." I answered. OK, this wasn't one of my better ideas, but still. Any longer and Marge would have been a firework flying through the did I put up with her again?

Harry and I kept walking until we came to a fork in the road.

_Great just what we need_

"Now where?" I asked him. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

We decided to sit on the curb.

_At least it is not raining._

The wind started to pick up. The weather man said nothing about wind today. I should call in and complain. We turned our heads and saw what seemed to be a big, black dog start to emerge from behind a bush.

_I really hope it doesn't have rabies_

Harry pulled out his wand and scared it away. Must have been a really stupid dog. What dog is afraid of wood? When Harry fell backwards from some unknown force a large bus drove up to us.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. I'm Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-," The man said. "Whatcha doing down there for?"

"He fell over." I answered.

"What 'cho fall over for?" He asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry told him.

"Well come on then," Stan said grabbing our things as we got onto the bus." So where are you two headed?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." We answered quickly.

"All right." Stan told the conductor.

"Who's that?" Harry asked him as we sped through the dark streets of London." That man?"

"Who's that? Who is- that there is Sirius Black. He's a murderer, got himself locked up in Azkaban for it. He's a big supporter of You-Know-Who. Recken you heard of him." Stan answered.

"Yeah, him I've heard of." Harry muttered.

Pretty soon, we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom showed us to our room. Good thing tomorrow we would be off to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to see all of my friends again, and maybe a few other people.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everybody! Hope everyone had a good holiday. I updated for you all as my Christmas preasent to you all. So read and review!**


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 4

The next morning, I changed into my black Converse, jeans and a Hollister hoodie. Upon walking out the door, I saw a small, grey rat being chased by a rather larger, ginger colored cat. Maybe it was a small fox. I don't know but it was really big.

"Come on, Harry, let's go get some breakfast." I told him.

When we descended the stairs I heard to familiar voices.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, keep that bloody thing away from Scabbers!" Ron shouted.

"It's a cat, Ronald, what do you expect?" Hermione asked him. A small smile formed on my lips.

"Ron, Hermione, what the hell are you two fighting about this morning?!" I asked them.

"Ron's, just upset about Crookshanks chasing Scabber's, but its a cat, and that's what cats do." Hermione answered.

"So that's what kept me up all night last night, huh?" I chuckled.

"Probably." Hermione replied.

"So, how was your summer, Haylee?" Ginny asked me as we ate breakfast before we headed off to the train.

"Good, how was yours?" I asked.

"All right." She shrugged.

"What is this I hear about you and Harry blowing up your aunt?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you see, I have Petunia and Marge wrapped around my little finger, but Marge decided to be a bitch and start talking about my parents and how my dad was a drunk, and mom was horrible or something like that," I explained." Where is Mr. Weasley talking Harry?"

"There just having a heart to heart chat." Ginny said. I laughed, yeah right.

"Anyway, are you guys ready to start a new term?" I asked them.

"Yes, I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade." Hermione answered.

"You guys are so lucky, I wish I could go with you." Ginny said.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'll get you something really cool," I told her." You can spend all of your time with Harry anyway."

"Harry can't go?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, didn't get the form signed." I answered.

"That's a bummer." Hermione said.

I pulled out my cell phone to check the time, 10:30.

"We should get going." I insisted.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed." Nice phone, mine's so boring."

"At least we have one." I said.

"Too true."

We all gathered our things and headed towards the train. One step closer to Hogwarts. It was gonna be an awesome year, I could already feel it.

* * *

**Here's another one. Thanks to those few people who reviewed. Yeah I know that the first year skipped and everything. I just don't like that one all that much. That's one of the reasons why it was so short. I didn't feel like putting as much effort into it as I will the others, but that one is in the passed. These ones should be ten times better than the first one. There will be more detail, as soon as I get the ball rolling trust me. **


	5. The Dementor

The Dementor

Chapter 5

"I'll be back guys." I said as I walked out of the compartment door.

"All right." They replied in monotone.

I was ten feet down the hall when I heard,

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Haylee Potter." I turned and gasped.

_Someone got hot over the summer_

"God, Draco, don't do that," I told him." So, how was your summer?"

"Fine, yours?" He answered,

"All right, until last week when Harry and I blew up our Uncle's sister and made her fly away." I answered.

We continued to talk about our summers as we walked down the train until there was a dead end.

"I should go, Harry's gonna kill me if I don't get back soon." I told him.

"See you later, then." He said.

"Yeah." I smiled as I walked away.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked once I opened the compartment door.

"Sorry, I ran into someone." I smiled while my I could feel my face get hot.

_Great_

"Aw, Haylee likes somebody." Hermione teased.

"Shut up." I hissed as the train lurched to a complete stop.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked in a panic.

"I don't know. Maybe we've broken down." Harry answered.

_Oh no_

Everything began to freeze. A large, dark, cloaked, looking thing came to the door and opened it.

_Not good_

Crookshanks gave out a loud hiss and Scabbers hid in Ron's jacket. The thing turned to Harry and I, the last thing I remember was a woman's scream before the scene infront of mem became black as night.

"Harry? Haylee? Can you hear me?" I heard someone ask.

The room infront of me was blurry, and all I could see was the outline of three people looking down on us.

_Wait, three?!?!? Oh yeah there was that Professor Lupin sleeping. No need to freak out over nothing, Hay._

"What was that thing?" Harry asked Lupin once we came to.

"It was a dementor, one of the gaurds of Azkaban. He was searching the train for Sirius Black," He informed us." Here eat this, don't worry it is chocolate. Now if you don't mine I am going to go have a word with the driver."

"Are you guys ok?" Ron asked."It looked like you were having some sort of a fit or something."

"I'm good," I answered." Just a little freaked is all How did he make it go away?" I asked.

"It was a spell I've never seen before, so don't ask me." Hermione answered.

_I'd never think I would here the day where Hermione would not know a spell. It must be the end of the world or something._

Twenty minutes later, we had finally arrived at our destination. Hogwarts. It kinda sucked though, since it was raining cats and dogs. But hey, we managed to get to the Great Hall safe and sound.

"Welcome student," Dumbledore said to everyone," Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts. I would like to introduce our newest Professor who will be taking the roll of Defense Aganist the Dark Arts post. Please help me welcome Professor R. J. Lupin. Good Luck, Professor."

"Of course, that's why he gave you two the chocolate." Hermione realized.

"Hey Potter." A voice from behind us whispered.

We turned to see Draco and his friends looking at us.

"Is it true you fainted?" He asked as the one to his left made a really bad impression of fainting."I mean you actually fainted?"

"Just shut it, Malfoy." Ron told him as he and Harry turned around.

Draco turned his focus towards me and gave mw his signature smirk that I loved to hate. Oh yeah, he winkwed at me too.

_That's perfect, just perfect_

I quickly averted my eyes and looked back at Dumbledore. Ginny and Hermione had that 'look' on their faces.

"What?" I asked them. They just laughed and shook their heads.

"You guys suck." I said. They just continued laughing.

Once the feast was over, we all left for the common rooms. Seamus ran up to the portrait and gave the Fat Lady the password, but she wouldn't let him in. Oh god, she was trying to sing again.

"You see, she just won't let me in." He told us.

"Fortuna Major." Harry said to her.

"No, no, no, wait, wait. Watch this." Said the Fat Lady. Her voice started out low and then she let out a loud scream. That is not going to fly.

"You need to start low then gradually get higher. You can't yell." I explained.

"If you're so smart, you do it."She insisted.

"Oh, well, I-um-." I stuttered.

"Come on, Haylee, just do it. I want to go to bed." Pavarti said.

"Fine." I sighed.

Sure enough, when I hit the note, the glass broke.

"I guess you are right," The Fat Lady said letting us all in."You have a very nice voice, Miss Potter."

"Thank you." I blushed.

* * *

**Yes, one longer than 1,000 words. That makes me feel good. Hopefully, this one is a little bit better than the other ones. I went through the movie to try and put some more stuff in this one then I originally planned to. I think it turned out pretty good. Next one should be out maybe tomorrow or Thursday. Depends on if I have any time. If not Ihope everyone has a happy New Year! **


	6. That Sucks

That Sucks

Chapter 6

**_Hope everyone had a good New Year. I hope it will be better than the last, but that is just my opinion. This is one of my resolutions, to make my chapters longer. So far, its going good. Enjoy this chapter, and I hope I added some more detail._**

* * *

The first day of school.

Yea!

OK, maybe not.

As soon as I woke up and went down into the common room, there was a first year who told me that Hermione and I should report to Professor McGonagall's office right away.

_Great the first day and I'm already in trouble. __I mean, come on really? What did I do wrong? I don't think I did anything wrong. Then again, I'm with Hermione, so it should be a good thing. Right?_

"What could it be?" Hermione asked once we got to McGonagall's door.

"No, idea." I answered.

The both of us entered her room, McGonagall sat at her desk writing away. She looked up from her work, and put her quill down.

"Good morning, ladies. I have a feeling that you have a suspicion why I have brought you two here so early this morning." She asked us.

We shook our heads.

"Very well, let's get to the point then, shall we," McGonagall told us. "Have a seat. Now, you both understand that you havesigned up for a lot of classes. More than anyone in your house." We shook our heads." In that case, I was told by Professor Dumbledore to give you two these. They are called Time Turners."

We each took one from her hand and looked at it. It was a small, gold ball looking item that had a tiny hour glass inside it.

"What you do is, take the two knobs and turn them. Time will, go backwards, that way you will be able to get to your classes, about two or three turns should do the trick." McGonagall instructed.

"That's so cool." I said to myself admiring the new object I had just received.

"Defiantly." Hermione added.

After Ancient Runes, Hermione and I walked down a desolated corridor and pulled out the Time Turners_.(AN:I have no idea what happens in Ancient Ruins so I had no intention to put anything about it in here.)_

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's turn it once. That should be enough." She answered.

I agreed, and we went back in time.

"She's a total fraud." I told Hermione in Divination.

"When did you two get here?" Ron asked as though he was a little frightened.

"What on earth do you mean, Ron?" I asked him.

"We've been here the entire time." Hermione said.

Professor Trelawneywas an odd teacher. Very odd. She was going around the room and checking how everybody was doing with reading their tea leaves. If they were in the "beyond" or not with them. She stopped at Ron and asked what he saw. Once he gave his answer, Trelawney took the cup and screamed. With large eyes, she cautiously walked up to Harry, and told him that he had the Grim. Oh great. Harry was going to die. What a way to start the year.

"That woman is such a fraud," I stated as the four of us walked down to Hagrid's for our lesson in Care of Magical Creatures." Ancient Ruins is much better."

"Agreed." Hermione backed me up.

"Ancient Ruins. How many classes are you taking this year?" Ron asked.

"A fair few." Hermione answered.

Hagrid gathered all of us into one big group and took us out into an open spot in the forest.

"Now open your book to page 49." Hagrid instructed.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Draco asked.

"Just stroke the spine." I whispered as I walked up behind him, lightly touching a small part of his back. He froze for a moment, and then finally opened his book. I walked back over to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Hermione had that look on her face again. The boys had no idea what had just happened.

_Sucker_

"What?" I asked.

"You are so lucky no one saw you, or you'd be dead." Hermione answered.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I smiled. She shook her head.

Neville also seemed to have some trouble opening his book. Although it looked like it wanted to eat him instead. Not a good sign. Maybe his book was from hell. Neville fell to the ground and a few of us laughed, including me. I'm sorry, it was pretty funny.

"I think there funny." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Defiantly." I added.

"Oh, yeah, terribly funny. God this place has gone to the dogs." Draco said as he and his "posse" walked to the wall behind us.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry told him.

"Don't do anything stupid, Harry." I muttered.

"Why would I do anything stupid?" He asked.

_Cause you always do something stupid_

"Just, don't get into a situation were you could get hurt." I answered.

"You think Malfoy could hurt me?" He asked.

"No, I just mean in general." I lied.

Of course I meant he could hurt him. Harry is small and scrawny with no muscle on any bone in his body. Draco on the other hand…..whoa. When I ran into him on the train; someone was working out this summer.

"Just ignore him, Harry." Hermione told him.

Hagrid coughed to get our attention. We all shut up and listened. Right behind him was a creature I never saw before. It was some kind of winged bird/horse thing. I had no idea what the hell it was.

"Say hello to, Buckbeak." He said.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that thing?" Ron asked.

"That, Ron is a Hippogriff," Hagrid answered." Now, the first thing you want to know about Hippogriffs is that they are very proud creatures, and can get offended very easily."

"Sure looks like it, huh?" I asked Hermione while I sat up on a small wall in front of us or in my mind, the only thing that kept me safe from the mutant bird thing, Hippogriff, whatever.

"It doesn't look that bad." Hermione told me.

"Yeah, and neither is playing 'fly on the wall'." I replied.

"'Fly on the wall'?" She asked.

"It's when you duct tape people to a wall and see who stays up the longest," I answered hearing a chuckle behind me." Shut up, Draco." I turned around and said_.(AN: I never played that game. I just found it on the internet and thought it was funny.)_

"….you do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may be the very last thing you ever do," Hagrid added." So, who would like to come and say hello?"

"No way in hell." I said under my breath.

"All right Harry, come on up." Hagrid said to him.

Great

Harry walked over to Hagrid and Hagrid told him to bow. I guess bowing was good if you're a Hippogriff or something. Buckbeak bowed back and then Hagrid told Harry that he could go touch the beast.

_What if it bit Harry's hands off? What if it ate him? What if the monster went barbaric and killed all of us? _

Hey, it could happen. I ran a hand through my hair, if Harry died that would suck.

Just then my stomach rumbled. I should have had more to eat earlier. I grabbed an apple out from my bag and took a big bit. That hit the spot.

"You nicked food from the Great Hall? I'm gonna have to report you." Draco said as he, Blasie, Crabbe, and Goyle came up beside me.

"I'd be the one to talk." I replied when I relized that he too had stolen one from the hall.

"Well, being me has its privileges." He added.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"You know it, baby." He smirked.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes turning my head back towards Harry. He was on the Hippogriff now.

What the hell…….is Hagrid thinking. And just to make it better the Hippogriff started running and started to fly. Oh my god, Harry is going to die. He will fall out of the sky and fly.

"I swear to god, if he falls I am not going to go visit him in the hospital wing." I told Hermione.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." She reassured me.

"Doubtful." I whispered.

A few agonizingly stressful moments later, Harry came back. Scratch free, thank god. But, that was about to be cut short. Draco, being the huge ass that he is, walked straight up to Buckbeak and pretty much got himself killed right then and there. He would defiantly be dead if Hagrid wouldn't have stepped in, and practically saved his sorry ass. He is so stupid sometimes.

"Class dismissed." Hagrid told everybody as he picked Draco up and carried him to the Hospital Wing.

"Well, that sucks," I told them as we went back to the common room after our last class of the day was over." For Malfoy, I mean."

"Serves him right," Ron said." I mean, did you hear what he said about Hagrid?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that he should have been almost killed by a Hippogriff for it." I answered calmly.

"Well, guys, I think Haylee and I are going to head in." Hermione said to the boys.

"But, I'm not-" I didn't finish my sentence because I knew where this was going." Fine. See you two in the morning."

Hermione grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to our room. Thankfully no one was present. That would make things a lot easier to talk.

"What the hell do you think you were doing today?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered changing into my PJ's.

"The hell you do! You totally were flirting with Malfoy right in front of your brother. Do you know how stupid that was?" She shouted.

"Shh, calm down, Hermione," I shushed her." Yes, OK, I flirted with him. Happy? I don't know, it's just fun to flirt with him you know? It is so easy to with him."

"I can see that. What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I said combing out my hair.

"It is obvious you like him," She said." So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully." But you have to promise me that you will tell no one."

"Don't worry, I won't," She said." Besides, I think you'll be good for him."

"How so?" I asked.

"Think about it? You're crazy, sarcastic, and fun to be around. He isn't. You could make him a better person, if you could get through to him." She answered.

"You know what, you're right," I smiled." If, I could get through to him, you mean. I'll see you in the morning. Oh and Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it really that obvious?"I asked her.

"Only to me and Ginny." She answered.

"OK, I can live with that for now." I sighed.

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

**I had a Harry Potter movie marathon with me and my two friends over the vacation, and when we were watching the second one and got to this part, it got me thinking. How did Hermione got her Time Turner? And then I though hey, this could happen.  
I'm not sure when the next one will be out. I want to make sure that it is almost as long as this one. If not longer, and has detail since that is what most of the people who reviewed wanted. More detail. Hopefully it should be out within a week.  
**

**Review and message if you have any questions**


	7. Your Worst Fear

Your Worst Fear

Chapter7

**Here's the next one. Not as long as the others, but longer than the past have been. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

_I hate her. I hate her. I hate her!_

The following morning, we went down to the Great Hall for a bit to eat. Thinking that today was going to be a descent day, came to a short end when I saw two certain people sitting at their table.

_Perfect_

"She's driving me insane." I stated. Did I every say that I hated Parkinson's guts? Well, I do.

"I think your jealous, Haylee." Hermione pointed out just loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"Me, jealous? Absolutely not." I lied standing up, out of my seat. I actually was very, very jealous.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus shouted running through the hall, carrying the Prophet with him.

"Where at?" I asked.

"Just outside of Hogsmeade." He answered.

"That can't be good." Ron muttered.

The four of us walked down to class. I was eager to see what Lupin had planned for us today. I had a good feeling about him. Maybe he would last more than a year. Hopefully. Cross your fingers.

When we got to the room, all of the desks were pushed to the side, and Lupin told us to gather in front of a dusty, old bureau. The bureau gave a jerk, and we all jumped back.

"Now, who can tell me what is inside?" Lupin asked.

"That's a Boggart, that is." Dean answered.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas," He told him." Who can tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," I answered." Boggarts are shape shifters."

"Very good, Ms. Potter." Lupin said.

_I try_

"Let's have a volunteer, shall we. How about, Neville, will you join me please?" Lupin asked him.

Neville walked cautiously to the front of the class, and stood beside him. Lupin asked him what he was afraid of, and he answered that it was Professor Snape. Quite funny to think about if you ask me. Then he whispered something into Neville's ear. He looked terrified.

"Can you do that?" He asked." All right, Neville, on the count of three. One….two…three…"

On the third count, Lupin opened the bureau and out stepped Snape.

"Riddikulus!" Neville shouted. The Boggart of Snape now had on old grandma clothes. Hilarious!

"Very good, everyone form a line, and we will all get to try." Lupin instructed. Everyone scattered into the line and Ron went next.

The Boggart transformed into a giant Black Widow, and Ron looked like he was about to cry.

"Riddikulus." Said Ron, and the spider was on roller skates tripping and rolling all over the floor.

Pretty soon, it was my turn.

Standing in front of the jack-in-the-box took forever. I thought it wasn't going to change at all, but then it did. Just like the previous night on the train, the Boggart changed into a Dementor. I was scared. Beyond scared. What do I do? Professor Lupin jumped in front of me, causing the Dementor to go away. In its place was a full moon coming out from beyond dark clouds.

"Riddikulus!" He said making the moon fly through the sky like a balloon. "Ah, class dismissed. Everyone gather your things and head out."

What just happened?

"Why do you think that mine was a Dementor?" I asked Hermione while we studied later that night by the fire in the common room.

"I don't know. Did that night scare you on the train?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess that could explain it. I just don't know why it took forever to change into it." I thought aloud.

"Well, were you thinking of something else at first?"

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"Hmm, I don't know what to tell you." Hermione answered.

"Do you think Harry's would have been the same?" I wondered.

"Don't know, maybe." She thought.

"I should stop worrying about it, besides; we get to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. That should be fun." I stated.

"Yeah, way to think on the positive side."

"I wonder what it will be like?" I said.

"I don't know, but I heard Fred and George say that it is pretty cool." Hermione answered.

"That's good. I can't wait to get out of the castle for a few hours." I explained.

"You and I both."

"You want to get _out_ of the castle?" I asked her surprised.

"Hey, I like to get out sometimes." She told me.

"I'm not judging you, it's just not something I thought I would hear you say." I said.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Exactly." I smiled." Don't judge a _book _by it's cover."

* * *

**Any ideas? Message me : )  
I would deeply appreciate it.  
That along with some more reviews, it keeps me going.  
The next one will be about Hogsmeade, yay!  
It should be out eventually.**


	8. Black In the Castle

Black in the Castle

Chapter 8

**Yea another one! **

**I just wanted to ask you all a question.  
Where all all of the reviews?  
I mean before I got a lot of them saying that I should make the chapters longer and stuff, but now......none.  
I would really like some more reviews from you guys.**

**Enjoy this chapter!!!!!!  
Oh and P.S. there is some swearing in this chapter.

* * *

**

Yes, we get to go to Hogsmeade. It was the only thing I could think about all day. Everyone who had gotten their permission slips signed went to the front of the school and waited for McGonagall to give some more instructions.

"I'm sorry you can't go, Harry." I said as we waited.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too-wait how is it that you can go, but Harry can't?" Ron asked me.

"She has our guardians wrapped around her finger, especially Aunt Petunia. Don't worry about it guys. You go have fun. I'll see you when you get back." Harry said.

"I'll get you some cool stuff, Harry; you don't have to worry about that." I gave him a smile then walked away.

The drive to Hogsmeade was only about twenty minutes. Ron, Hermione, and I kept trying to decide what we would do while we were there. Which places we wouldn't go, the places we would spend the most time in.

"I think we should go to Honeydukes and the Three Broomstick." I voiced my opinion.

"Agreed, and Zonko's." Ron added.

"You guys can, I'll pass on that one," I sighed." I have some places I would like to check out on my own."

They both nodded and before we knew it, we had arrived.

After roaming the many shops of Hogmeade for about two hours I decided that I would go hang on my own for a bit.

"I'll meet you guys back at the carriages." I told Ron and Hermione as I walked back towards the sweetshop.

"All right, just don't get into trouble." Hermione advised.

"I won't." I promised.

Honeydukes was officially my favorite spot to go when we would ever go to Hogsmeade. It had any kind of candy you could imagine. Cockroach Clusters, Chocolate Frogs, Blood pops (not that I would eat those or anything), Ice Mice, Acid Pops, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Just to name a few. They also had some muggle candy, which I thought was pretty cool.

"I wonder if they have any Sour Patch Kids, or Warheads?" I thought aloud.

When entering, I saw that it wasn't as crowded as it was when I was with Ron and Hermione. I casually walked over to the wall where they had a whole muggle candy side, and looked.

"Sour Skittles……Sour Jolly Ranchers……Sour Pop Rocks…….ah ha, Sour Patch Kids, and Warheads. This must be my lucky day." I spoke silently.

I grabbed a bag of each from the shelf and paid for them.

"Have a good day." The woman across the counter told me.

"Thanks, you too." I replied stepping out the door.

_What should I have first?_

Not paying attention to where I was going at all, I walked right into another person and fell right to the ground.

"Sorry." We both said.

I looked up and laughed.

"Why is it that we always run into each other?" I asked while Draco took my hand to help me off the cool, hard earth.

"I don't know. You're supposed to be the smart one," He answered. "How come you're alone?"

"I told Hermione and Ron that I would meet them back at the carriages. You can only hang out with your friends for so long." I admitted.

"I'm going to tell them you said that. They will be pissed at you." He laughed.

"You do that," I jested." Why are you alone? Shouldn't you be with Parkinson?"

"Am I detecting a hint of jealousy coming off of you, Haylee?" Draco asked.

"No," I burst out." She was just hanging around you for a while the other day."

"Right," He drawled." In that case, the same as you. Between you and me I can't stand that son of a bitch, she drives me insane."

"Agreed." I laughed.

"So I was-"Draco started to say, but we both turned around to see Parkinson and Bullstrode coming our way.

"For the love of god," He growled." I'll be right back."

Draco turned and ran behind one of the shops, out of Pansy's sight. A few seconds later, the two girls walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing from you, but I don't know where Draco is. Did he happen to pass by here at all?" She questioned.

"Why would you ask her, Pansy? She wouldn't know." Millicent butted in.

"Actually, I think I saw him head back to the carriages." I answered.

"I knew you were good for something." She said bumping into my shoulder as they left.

"Sucker," I exclaimed watching them walk away." You can come out now."

"Thank god," He sighed." I own you one."

"Don't worry about it," I said." I don't understand how you Slytherin's can stand her."

"Trust me; the only person who likes her is Bullstrode." Draco stated.

"That's good to hear," I said." How much longer do we have until we need to go back?"

"About an hour." Came his reply.

"What to do to waste the time?" I thought aloud.

"Want to get a Butterbeer, you now, to waste time?" He asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"OK, Ok, how about this one," I asked when the waiter brought us our Butterbeers." If you were on a stranded island and you could only bring one thing with you, what would it be?"

"Only one thing?" He repeated.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Hmm, I would have to say my guitar." He said.

"You have a guitar?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Are you any good?" I asked.

"I've been told that I am." He answered.

"I'll have to hear you play." I said.

After about an hour of asking each other random questions, we decided to head back to the carriages since we would be leaving in approximately five minutes.

"I had fun. We should do that more often." Draco stated.

"That would be fun, just as long as we don't get caught by my friends." I added.

"That would be a problem," He admitted." I'll see you later I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, later." I said walking over to the direction to where I knew Ron and Hermione would be.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" I asked them during our departure back to the school.

"Good, yours?" Hermione answered.

"Pretty fun to tell you the truth," I said." I hope Harry didn't have a crappy day without us."

"Me neither." Ron added.

"It's not that great, Harry." I told him as we walked towards the common room. There was a large back up of all the students who had gone the Hogsmeade, standing in front of the portrait.

"Neville must have forgotten the password again." Ron sighed.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Neville as he came up from behind.

"Oh, Neville." Ron said embarrassed.

"The Fat Lady, she's gone." Ginny told us.

"Gone? How can she be gone?" I asked.

"She can't really be gone. She just left her portrait." Hermione stated.

Every Gryffindor started to move up towards different portrait, the one where the Fat Lady was hiding.

"My dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Eyes like the devil, he has. It's him headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here in the castle, Sirius Black!" She shouted.

"Everyone to the Great Hall!" Dumbledore boomed.

Everybody did as they were told. Every single student went to the Great Hall. How we all managed to fit in the hall to sleep I will never knew. As the many students started to fall asleep, the Professors checked the entire castle for Black. I don't think they'll find him. He would be long gone by now. There was no way I'd be able to sleep now, my adrenaline was pumping. Hoping that Harry was asleep, I changed into a cat and went on a little "field trip".

Why did they put the slytherin's at the other end of the hall?

Many of them were fast asleep, thank goodness. All, but two. I saw Blaise and Draco talking quietly in the far corner of the hall.

"…..why don't you just tell her?" Blaise asked him.

Tell who, what?

"You know why I can't." Draco told him.

"Dude, I'm the only one who knows about this. Just talk to her." He said.

"It's not that easy, Blasie. Not everyone can be like you and Bailey." Draco pointed out.

"You got me there." Blaise smiled.

Bailey was Blaise's girlfriend. They were perfect for each other. Had a lot in common, never fought. That sorta thing.

"I don't know what it is that makes me crazy about her. I just am. Does that make sense?" He asked Blaise.

"Yes," He nodded." What do you like about her again?"

"She's funny, smart, and easy to talk to, pretty. Need I go on?"

"No, I get it," Blaise smiled." You got it big for her, man."

"I know I do."

I sat there pondering about what and who the hell were they talking about. It couldn't have been Pansy, because Draco said that the girl was smart, and that is not her. I let out a little mew to get the boys attention. They turned their heads and looked at me.

"Isn't that the cat you say last year?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I wonder whose cat it is." Draco answered.

_If he only knew_


	9. A Patronus

A Patronus

Chapter 9

**There is some swearing in this one too.**

* * *

Another day at Ancient Ruins, fantastic. Note my sarcasm. I thought that this would be an interesting subject. Well, it was, but after a while not so much. So, if you're reading this, don't take it. **DON'T TAKE ANCIENT RUNES!!!!!!** Good, now it's outta my system. At least it's over today. Now, Hermione and I were going to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. That's a better subject anyway.

"Where's Lupin?" I asked Ron.

"When did you get her?" He asked us.

"We've been here the entire time." Hermione answered.

Instead, Snape took his place.

"Now, who can tell me what the difference between a werewolf and an animagus?" He asked all of us." No one, what a shame."

"Please, Sir, an animagus is a wizard who can change into an animal at will. A werewolf has no choice; he could kill his best friend if he wanted to. Furthermore, a werewolf only response to the call of his own kind-"

***insert wolf howl***

_What the hell?_

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawled.

"He did that a little too well, didn't he?" I whispered to Hermione.

"Maybe a little." She replied.

_That was really creepy._

"I want two rolls of parchment about the werewolf and how you would recognize it, on my desk by Monday." Snape ordered.

"Hey, Haylee," Draco whispered handing me a note." Give this to your brother."

"But, sir, there's Qudditch tomorrow." Harry noted.

"Then you better get started." Snape ordered.

"Harry, this is for you." I told him giving him the piece of paper.

I gave him the note. He unfolded it, looked, and turned his head and glared. Stupid boys.

It was horrible quidditch conditions today. It was pouring down rain. It was extremely hard to see. I could barely see the hoops when I tried to score us points. On the upside, however, was that we were kicking Hufflepuff's ass at the moment.

We scored again, and Ginny got the Quaffle.

"What's up, Wood?" I asked while he stared up at the sky.

"It's your brother, he's going too high," He answered." Go after him."

"Yes, chef." I saluted as I flew up to my ass of a brother.(AN:I stole that from Hell's Kitchen. I love that show)

_How high is he going? Why is he even going this high anyway?_

"Haylee, what are you doing up here?" Harry shouted when he saw me.

"Getting you," I answered." Do you know how high you are?"

"No, I was just following the snitch." He exclaimed.

"Well, we need-." Just then about four or five dementors flew by us." We need to get outta here." I stated.

Harry and I flew as fast as we could trying to get away from them. I didn't want to pass out again. That wouldn't be good, but my thought was short lived because one dementor came a little bit too close to me and Harry and everything went black. The only thing I could remember was free falling and a lot of screaming. Damn.

Once I began to come to, I heard many different voices coming from above me. Slowly but surly my vision began to clear, I could tell see all of our team members standing around Harry and me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You both fell almost 200 feet." Fred answered.

"And we lived?" I asked.

"Dumbledore helped out a bit." Hermione pointed out.

"That's a relief." I sighed.

"Who won the game?" Harry asked.

"No one blames you two, the dementors aren't supposed to be on the school grounds. Dumbledore was so mad." Hermione answered.

"There is one other thing," Ron added." When you two fell the wind made your brooms fly into the Whomping Willow, and well, as you can see it didn't turn out so well." Our brooms were destroyed

_Great, that's just great. How are we supposed to play quidditch now?_

Pretty soon, the season started changing. Winter was upon us, fresh snow was lying on the ground and it was still flurrying. It was a nice day to go to Hogsmeade in my opinion.

"What do you think Harry's doing?" I asked as we looked at the Shrieking Shack.

"I don't know?" Hermione answered." Want to get closer?"

"No, that's OK." I said.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A cold voice asked from behind us.

The three of us turned around to see Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and his other random dude that I had never seen before. I had to try my hardest not to fall to the ground laughing. They looked ridiculous.

"Looking for your new dream home?" He asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron glared.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked walking up to his little 'posse'.

"My problem, I don't believe I have a problem." Draco said.

I was about to say something else, but I couldn't. I had to laugh. I clutched my stomach and laughed till a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," I laughed." This is torture."

"Haylee? What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just gonna go now." I answered still laughing.

Taking one last look, at the guys, I gave one more laugh and headed back to Honeydukes. I needed more Sour Patch Kids.

Unlike last time, where there were not many kids, Honeydukes was packed.

"Hey, Neville, Seamus, Dean." I noted when I entered the building.

"Hi, Haylee." They replied.

"Why is it so packed in here today?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Seamus answered.

I shrugged and walked over to the wall full of muggle candy.

After that, I went to The Three Broomsticks to warm up. It was getting cold out side.

"One butterbeer, please." I told the waiter. He nodded than walked off.

I took a seat near the fire and started to warm up. Where were Ron and Hermione?

_They still aren't fighting out there are they?_

"Here you are." The waiter said handing me my drink.

"Thanks."

_OK where are they?_

Then the door opened. Thinking it was Ron and Hermione I turned around to tell show them were I was, but I was wrong.

"We are not to speak about this, to anyone." Draco told Blaise once they came inside.

_Oh, god, here we go?_

"Where are your buddies, guys?" I asked them.

"Who knows?" Blaise answered.

"Well, they are your friends, so you should." I said.

"Touché." He stated.

I looked to my right and began laughing again.

"Oh my God, what the hell is so funny?" Draco shouted.

"What did you do, man, kill a rat and stick it on your head?" I asked.(AN: I;m sorry, but in the movie his hat is so ridiculous)

"No." He answered.

"Uh, huh, sure," I said." So what did you guys do to my friends, or did you kill them and burry their bodies so they will never be found again?"

"We left before them." Blaise answered.

"Well, in that case, I'm gonna ditch you guys. I'll see you back at the castle." I said.

"Where the hell were you guys?" I asked once we were back in the castle.

"Harry decided that he wanted to show up and start a snow ball fight." Hermione answered.

"Oh."

"Sorry, to interrupt, but Haylee and I have to go see Professor Lupin." Harry butted in.

"See you later then." I told them as Harry dragged me away.

"Now are you sure you two want to do this?" Lupin asked us." This is very advanced magic."

We both nodded.

"Very well, remember think of the happiest memory you can and say Expecto Patronum." Lupin instructed.

He walked over to the chest where the Boggart resided and opened it. A large, black figure emerged from it and swooped down upon us.

"Expecto Patronum!" We yelled.

A white light came out of our wands and frightened it back into the blackness of the chest.

"Excellent, excellent. Well done." Lupin told us.

Good, now we know what to do if one comes near us again.

* * *

**OK this will be the last one for a little bit becasue i have a gymnastics meet in Orlando on Friday. So, I won't be able to update. I am also going to Universal. I will get to see the Harry Potter theme park, I am so excited. **

**Please review while I'm away.**


	10. That's It

That's it

Chapter 10

**All right another chapter! There is actually one more chapter in this 'book' I guess you could call it. So I hope you enjoy this one, and please review. I would like to hear how I'm doing from all of the people who actually read this story. **

* * *

The following day the three of us decided to go visit Hagrid, since he had the hearing three days ago. All seemed well excepted for Hermione and Ron, they were at it again.

"It's a nice day." Hermione stated when we walked across the courtyard.

"Oh, yeah, unless you've been ripped to pieces!" Ron shouted.

"Ripped to pieces?" Harry asked.

"Ronald, has lost his rat." Hermione answered.

"Did not, your cat killed it!" Ron accused.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Oh my god you guys, shut up!" I exclaimed." You're acting like a bunch of five year olds. Ron, maybe he is roaming around here somewhere." (AN:I took that from A Very Potter Musical. It is so funny. You guys should check it out.)

"Yeah, take her side. No one ever believes me." He said.

I sighed; this is going to be a long day.

"So how did the hearing go, Hagrid?" We had asked him when we arrived at his hut.

"Not so good, I'm afraid." He answered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I got up to say my piece. I said that Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. But then Lucius Malfoy got up and you can imagine what he said. Buckbeak is a monster and needs to be taken care of. He asked for the worst he did." Hagrid explained.

"They're not sacking you are they?" Ron chimed in.

"No, I'm not sacked," He sniffed." Buckbeaks, been sentenced to death."

_Poor Hagrid._

-

"How could they do that to Buckbeak? It's not his fault he had to defend himself. It was Malfoy's fault. That no go, rotten, asshole." Hermione said while we talked in the common room a few hours later.

"Wow, 'Mione never thought I'd hear you swear before." I laughed.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," She sighed." It's just horrible. Buckbeak, is good."

"I know. You know. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron know. But it's not going to do us any good. What could four thirteen year olds do?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Beside, Draco, only did that because he was jealous of Harry. He always is." I laughed.

"Yeah, you're right about that one." She said.

"Aren't I always?" I asked with a smile.

-

"Broaden your mind." Came that horrible voice when I sat in Divination the following day.

"How are we doing over here?" Trelawney asked us.

Ron awoke with a jolt. I shook my head. Why couldn't I fall asleep?

"Do you mind us trying?" Hermione asked her.

"Go ahead, dearies." She answered.

"The Grim."

"Possibly."

"Oh, my dears. As soon as you stepped foot into my classroom, I could sense that there was going to be a problem. You souls are so dry." she took our hand in hers. I glared at her.

We ripped our hands away and walked out.

"What the hell is her problem?" I asked outraged.

"Don't care at the moment," She stated." I'll see you later; I have to go to the library."

"OK."

How on earth could my soul be dry? How could she see that? Whatever, she has no idea what she's talking about. I mean could she actually look into my soul and see for herself? I don't think so.

I came to an empty hall way and thought about punching to wall. I did. Not the best idea. It's a good thing I didn't break any bones. My hand was just super red.

"Someone's pissed." Someone said from behind me.

"You got that right," I agreed." Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I skipped." Draco answered.

"Ah."

"I heard about your and Granger's exit in Divination." He told me.

"How? It happened no even ten minutes ago?" I asked.

"I have my sources." He smirked.

"You're so weird." I said.

He shrugged.

"Listen, I'll talk to you later. I unlike you have somewhere to be." I said.

"How do you know I don't have a place to be?" He asked.

"I just know," I answered." Later."

"Yeah, and I'm the weird one." I heard him say as I walked the other way.

-

"I can't believe we're going to see this." Hermione said that afternoon while we walked to Hagrid's to help him get through the execution.

"It was your guys' idea, not mine." I told her.

"But you came along." She stated.

"And it just got worse." Ron said once we turned to corner.

I looked and saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and that random dude watching from afar.

_Great_

"You fowl, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione shouted pointing her wand at him.

"Come on guys, he's not worth it." Ron shouted. It was too late; Hermione had all ready punched Draco in the face. He fell to the ground.

_Nice punch_

"You three go, I'll finish them off." I told them.

"All right, let's go," Harry said as they took off running to Hagrid's." Be careful, Haylee."

"Don't worry about me." I reassured him.

When I was sure they were gone, I helped him up to his feet.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Are you really that stupid?" I asked." It's Hermione, what do you expect. And if I were you guys," I looked at the four of them," I would get your fat asses back in the castle before you get caught by a teacher."

"Yeah- I am not fat." Draco snapped.

"I beg to differ." I lied.

"Let's go guys, and tell no one what happened here to anyone." He told them.

"Ass." I muttered when they ran away.

-

"It's going to be ok, Hagrid." Hermione said to him as we rushed to the back of the hut.

"Just go, before you're seen." He told us.

The four of us ran behind a group of extremely large pumpkins and waited till the coast was clear.

"Why?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"I thought I just saw, never mind." She answered." Come on, let's go."

We all ran up to the top of the hill to wait for the execution. The executioner raised his ax and swung. A dozen buzzards flew in to the sky. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and cried on his shoulder.

"Ow," Ron exclaimed." Scabber's bit me. Scabbers!"

"Ron!" Harry shouted chasing after him.

"Don't worry guys. I got him." Ron stated.

"You two do know what tree this is, right?" Hermione asked us.

"Oh, shit," I muttered." Ron, you need to get outta there."

He looked up at us with a small smile that soon changed to fear.

"Harry, Haylee, Hermione! Look out! It's the Grim!" He shouted.

We turned around and saw a large, black dog growling behind us. As if this day couldn't get any worse, it jumped over us and went for Ron. It bit his foot and pulled him into a hole in the rock.

"Harry! Haylee! Hermione! Help!" We could hear him shout.

"Come on, we need to help him." Hermione cried.

So the three of us, being the heroes that we are, ran to Ron's rescue. Only one problem. The Whomping Willow was in the way. Damn tree. The only thing I could remember was us running full speed towards the tree, me falling to the ground, and Harry and Hermione calling my name.

Shit.

* * *

**One more to go. Should be out soon I hope, I hope.**


	11. The End of Another Year

The End of Another Year

Chapter 11

**The last chapter of this 'book'. It is shorter but hey. What are you gonna do. I had a lot of fun writing this one than the other two. Thank you to those who helped me out along the way. Now, all of the other ones I am going to write will have a lot of my own thing in them. This is where everything changes. And some of the stuff you might disagree with but whatever. It's my story. I also want some of your ideas. So, message me!**

* * *

_"Haylee, look out!" Hermione shouted._

_I turned my head to see a branch of the Whopping Willow fly towards me. I tried my best to dodge it but I was too late. The branch collide with the back of me head and everything went black._

* * *

"Haylee? Haylee, can you hear me?" I heard once I began to come to. Man, did I have a huge headache.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I asked. I saw Ron sleeping on the bed adjacent to mine. "What if he wakes up?"

"Don't worry, he's knocked out pretty good. Pomphry gave him some pretty good meds." He answered. I chuckled.

"Why am I in the Hospital Wing?" I asked.

"Snape said something about being hit by the Whomping Willow." Draco explained.

"Oh, that sucks." I said.

"I bet it does." He laughed.

He sat down beside me and we began chatting about random stuff, like we usually do when we were alone. It was comfortable, ya know.

"So, I'll see you at the Quidditch World Cup right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ron's dad got tickets." I answered.

"Awesome." He said.

There was a small second where everything froze. He leaned forward and just as we were about to kiss I distantly heard Harry and Hermione's voices coming down the long corridor.

"Damn it." We both said.

"I guess I'll see you later." He sighed.

"Definitely." I smiled.

He smiled back and left before Harry and Hermione arrived.

A split second later, and I would have been in trouble.

Harry and Hermione burst through the door.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked them.

"Good, they're both free." Hermione noted.

"That's good." I said falling back onto my pillow.

"How's your head?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good, actually." I answered.

"Good, cause that was a pretty nasty hit you got." Hermione said.

"Thanks, 'Mione." I told her.

"Don't mention it."

The next morning, the last day of the year, Ron and I got out of the Hospital Wing. We caught up with Harry and Hermione and headed down to the Great Hall for our last feast of our third year.

"Where did you get them?" Neville asked Harry and I once we entered.

"Get what?" We asked when we came to the table.

"Don't look at me," Ginny said to us." Fred and George opened them."

"Did not." They stated.

Harry and I looked at each other and pulled away the wrapping. There in all of their glory, were two Firebolts. Hell yeah.

"No way." Ron gushed." You guys got Firebolts. From who?"

"There's no card." I answered.

"No, but this came with it." Hermione held up a feather.

We smiled.

"We'll kick Slytherin's asses know." I said loud enough for them to hear. They glared at us from their table.

"That's what I like to hear." Oliver smiled.

"What do you say, Harry. Should we test these puppies out?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes, lets." He answered.

We grabbed the brooms and sprinted out to the courtyard. When they say the Firebolts the fastest broom yet. They aren't kidding.

_Thank you Sirius._

* * *

**Keep a look out for the next one : )**


End file.
